


5 Times Alec Promised to do Better and the 1 Time He Didn't Have to

by Effulgentzeppo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, A little clary bashing sorry it had to be done, A little saphael shoutout, Alec is a good brother, Alec loves jace, Also every fic i write someone has to have a daddy kink, BAMF Izzy, But a better lover, But its a complicated relationship as y'all know, Fluff, I just love these two a lot my precious sons, Its a rule, Light Angst, M/M, This time its jace, bamf Magnus, like blink and you miss it, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effulgentzeppo/pseuds/Effulgentzeppo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is in love, Jace is oblivious: the tale as old as time, told through the years. </p><p>AKA</p><p>5 Times Alec is precious and the 1 other time he is also precious</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Alec Promised to do Better and the 1 Time He Didn't Have to

1\. "AAAAALEC!" yelled Jace from underneath his bed, throwing a collection of shoes, papers, dirty t-shirts and toys behind him with each grab of his hands.

"Yeah, Jace?" Soft footsteps padded over to Jace's doorway, where Alec poked his head around the corner. "By the Angel,” muttered Alec amusedly, "what are you doing?"

Jace pouted at Alec from across the room. “Don’t make fun,” Jace warned, as he pulled himself from under a blanket that had fallen on top of him in his searching.

Alec didn’t respond, only raising an eyebrow in what Jace would later call the “signature Alec broody face”.

Jace sighed. “I’m looking for my bear. I’ve looked everywhere for him, Alec! My closet, the kitchen, under my bed, the weapons room-"

"Wait-“ interrupted Alec, crossing his arms and frowning in a way that didn't suit his 12 year old face, "you looked in the weapons room?"

Jace froze his movements and slowly sat up, turning and looking at Alec with pleading eyes.

"Jace." Alec crossed the room to sit on Jace's bed, patting the spot next to him. Jace scrambled up and sat down.

"First off", Alec began "please never let me find out what you, a 9 year old boy who has yet to begin training, was doing in the weapons room. Mom already thinks I can’t take care of you, no matter how often I tell her I’m doing my best.”

Jace grinned at Alec brightly and nodded. Alec reached out and ruffled his hair, muttering "sneaky little guy" under his breath.

"Secondly," continued Alec, "I have something to tell you about your bear."

Jace looked up at him with big eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Yesterday Izzy was playing with Church in the library. He had your bear in his mouth, and kept giving it to Izzy to play with. She couldn't tell what it was, Jace, she just assumed it was one of his toys. So they played tug of war with it. And...it-it ripped."

Alec waited with bated breath to hear Jace's reaction.

Jace jumped off the bed and turned to face Alec, tears swimming in his angry eyes. "I can't believe-"

"Jace," Alec began, "I promise Izzy didn't mean-"

"-you!" continued Jace. Alec looked at him, shocked. "You're her brother, you're supposed to watch her. It's not fair! My dad gave me that bear Alec! You're the worst brother ever!"

Jace stormed out of the room, grabbing his sneakers and jacket as he left.

"I'm sorry Jace," Alec whispered, "I promise I'll do better next time.”

 

2\. "I can't BELIEVE you Alec!" Jace stomped into Alec's room and threw himself on the bed. Alec glanced up from the book he had been reading to quickly inspect Jace's body for injuries. Seeing none, his eyes returned to the page.

 _Definitely not eyeing Jace's newly developed muscles for longer than normal_ Alec thought guiltily.

"What did I do?" Alec said out loud, rolling his eyes at the dramatic sighs coming from Jace's direction.

Jace sat up suddenly, and glared at Alec from across the room. "What did you do? I can't believe you. Really I can't."

 _I should get paid to put up with my parabatai_ Alec mentally grumbled. He closed his book and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm really not going to ask you again, Jace, I have better things to do."

Jace stood up and walked over to Alec. He stood there, with his head down and his shoulders slumped, until Alec softly prodded him with his foot.

"She likes you,” Jace finally muttered under his breath.

"I don't understand,” replied Alec, staring up at Jace questioningly.

"I went over to Bridget during lunch today." Jace began. "She's so pretty Alec, and nice! So I said 'Hi Bridget, do you want to maybe go get ice cream after school?' And she said yes."

"Really not seeing the problem here," replied Alec, mentally berating himself for his jealousy at hearing Jace call the girl pretty.

"Well we went to get ice cream, right? And we talked about 8th grade and how cool our teacher Ms. Seche is. But then I said something about you and Izzy and she said 'Alec Lightwood is your brother?' And I said 'yes' and she said 'he's the most talented, cutest guy in the 10th grade. I wish he knew I existed blah blah blah' and then whenever I said anything else, she could only talk about you."

"Oh Jace,” Alec said softly, holding out a hand for Jace. When Jace took it, Alec pulled him onto his lap and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“Just because I’m younger than you, it doesn’t mean I should be in your shadow,” Jace whispered.

Alec scoffed. “Jace,” he asked, “how often do I smile? Do I ever?”

Jace looked up at Alec with questioning eyes. “Hardly ever,” he answered, not seeing what Alec’s point was.

“Exactly.” Alec tried to choose his next words carefully. “But I- you always find a way to make me smile. Or even laugh, which is extra rare. You’re the human equivalent of sunshine.”

Jace hummed in acknowledgement, but his facial features belied his sadness.

"I can 100% guarantee you that I have no interest in your friend Bridget,” Alec pressed, wishing he could take away the hurt this idiotic girl had caused his parabatai.

"Is it because she's only 12, and middle schoolers are gross?" Jace asked hopefully.

"Middle schoolers aren't gross, my parabatai is one,” said Alec, smiling into Jace's hair. Jace grinned back happily.

"So if that's not the reason, what is?" Jace asked curiously.

Alec paused, looking down at his hands. "She's just not the type of person I'm interested in,” he whispered, adjusting his body as Jace moved to lean his blonde head on Alec's shoulder.

“I think she broke my heart, Alec. If my heart breaks, will I die? Will you feel it?” Jace looked up at Alec imploringly, like his brother held all the answers in the universe.

Alec pressed another kiss to the top of Jace’s head. “If you died, a part of me would die with you. That’s why I try to protect you to the best of my ability.” Alec grinned. “And with you being so uncoordinated, you could die putting on your jeans in the morning. Mine is a full-time job.”

Jace pretended to glare at his parabatai, but he quickly realized he didn’t have the energy to sustain his pretend anger.

"So you’re not interested in pretty girls?" Jace asked sleepily, tired from his earlier outburst.

 _No, I guess not_ thought Alec.

"That's okay, 'lec. You can have the ugly ones," murmured Jace. "Just try not to steal any more pretty ones from me."

"I'm sorry Jace,” soothed Alec, petting his hair. "I'll try to do better next time."

 

3\. Alec limped over to Jace, covered in the guts of one of many demons who had just attacked them.

"Have I ever told you," he began, "about how much I hate warlocks? Honestly. I mean usually warlocks are just annoying, with all their flashy magic and vagueness. But this? A warlock who controls a demon army? Asshole. Complete and utter asshole."

"Asshole. Right.” Jace muttered under his breath as he wiped slime onto Alec's jacket. Alec grimaced as the sticky fluid came into contact with black leather.

 _I doubt you’d mind if it was another sticky fluid,_ an annoying part of Alec’s psyche replied, forcing Alec to visibly shake himself.

"Speaking of assholes,” Jace continued, spinning to face Alec, “Why the hell did you follow me here tonight?"

"...What?" questioned Alec, dumbstruck.

"I told you I could handle this alone. It was supposed to be my first solo kill.” Jace shrugged off the hand that Alec had placed on his shoulder, and stalked off down the alley they had walked through together.

"Jace!" Alec called, jogging after him. "Jace please," Alec panted, stopping and bending to put his hands on his knees. "I was just stabbed multiple times. I'm really not up to a brisk run right now."

Alec could pinpoint the exact moment Jace registered his words, and Alec watched from his hunched over position as Jace ran back over to him. As soon as Jace reached him Alec was gently pulled into a standing position, and his shirt was carelessly shucked off as Jace went to check his wounds. Alec blushed as Jace ran his hands along Alec's abs, hard and defined from 18 years of training.

"You have no stab wounds anywhere on your body," Jace finally said, pulling back to glare up at Alec.

"Was the only was I could make you stop,” responded Alec cheekily, smirking at Jace.

"Ah. So I can add 'liar' to the trait of 'asshole' you have already collected tonight,” Jace countered, trying to hide his smile.

"I'm trying to get the whole set. You know, 'liar', 'asshole', 'selfish', 'arrogant'." Alec bent down to retrieve his shirt, gagging at the stench of demon blood that permeated the fabric.

"You could never be selfish, 'lec. You love everyone too much for that. Me in particular." Jace frowned and turned away, not noticing the flush that had overcome Alec's features during Jace's speech. "I just wish you could trust me enough to let me fight alone. Do you not think I'm capable?"

"Of course you're capable," said Alec seriously, "you had a very talented trainer. Not to mention handsome too."

"Into Hodge now, are we?" Jace bit back, grinning through the insult.

"Shut up, punk.” Alec giggled as he ruffled Jace's hair. "What I'm trying to say is that I know you can do it. I trust you with my life, and the lives of everyone else on this planet too. I just can't sit idly by when I know you might be hurt. I did what needed to be done.”

Alec took a shaky breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Jace," he continued, "I felt you get sliced by one of those demons through the bond. I couldn't let you get hurt. Not when I could do something about it. We’re bound together for life. In battle, our hearts beat as one. There’s no human bond that compares to what you and I have.”

Jace looked at him for a moment, and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Next one is mine though. I can handle it, I promise. We’re parabatai. Don’t ever doubt me, no matter what I do.”

"You got it," responded Alec, trying to resist breathing in Jace's scent. "I'll try to do better next time."

 

4\. . "It's your fault I'm stuck here. I'm losing my mind,” whined Jace from where he was propped up on his bed.

"It's my fault you're egotistical? Or is it my fault you're narcissistic? Because I've gotta tell you, I think I should give you full credit for both," Alec snarked back from his position on the chair next to Jace's bed, where he was pressing a wet rag to Jace's forehead.

"Very funny, jerk." Jace sighed and butted his head into Alec's fisted hand, causing the other boy to laugh. “Okay, now my head hurts,” Jace complained, “you didn’t have to hit me.”

“That could just be your brain trying to comprehend it’s own stupidity,” Alec retorted helpfully.

Jace squinted at him. “Anyways,” he said, pointedly ignoring Alec’s comment, “In all my 18 years on Earth, I have never been narcissistic. Which is impressive, considering how hot I am."

“What happened to the shy 12 year old who used to be my parabatai? The one who worried he would grow up in my shadow? I think I liked you at that age better.” Alec smiled fondly down at his parabatai, who let out a startled laugh. Alec’s smile turned to a grin as he said "So if you’re not conceited, how is it that you missed a gigantic, ferocious werewolf directly behind you? A werewolf you missed as you looked into a mirror. A mirror that spanned the entire length of the bathroom wall."

"Perhaps I was distracted by you, handsome," Jace said, smirking up at Alec.

Alec blushed and smacked Jace with the rag in retaliation, smiling brightly at the indignant noises Jace made. “Perhaps.” Alec snorted and placed the rag against Jace’s forehead once again. “There must be some fairfolk in you. Always saying ‘perhaps’ as a way of avoiding real answers.”

“Fair folk are pretty. You’re calling me pretty,” teased Jace. Suddenly Jace sat up, pushing up against the pillows. “Dude, I’m beat. Help me get undressed so I can go to bed."

Alec paused his ministrations with the rag to let out a breath.

"Oh I uh-well I think you c-could do it, don't you? Let's not be lazy, Jace. I’m not your…bitch.” Alec turned red as he sputtered out explanations.

"Alec, a werewolf just took a chunk out of my side. Really not trying to stand up right now." Jace replied, eyeing Alec curiously. “Come on Alec,” Jace pleaded when he noticed Alec was still cautious, “we're brothers”.

"Right. Of course." Alec shook his head as if to clear it, and moved to stand next to the bed. "Here I go," he said seriously.

"Okay," Jace responded with a small smile.

Alec gripped the bottom of Jace's shirt and pulled it up. He was reminded to be careful not to touch the wound in Jace's side with every hiss Jace let out, and was especially careful not to gaze at the smooth expanse of skin being revealed to him too closely.

"Jeans too!” Reminded Jace helpfully, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

 _Of course he wouldn't make this easy_ Alec thought, _what was I thinking._

Alec deftly unbuttoned Jace's jeans and pulled them down his hips, rolling his eyes at the Superman boxers underneath.

When Alec looked up, Jace was staring at him. "You got those for me,” Jace said which a slight smile, gesturing to the boxers.

"I remember. It's all you asked me for, for your 15th birthday." Alec frowned. "It was a bad gift. But you knew it was all I could afford."

"You’re not listening.” Jace paused, and then continued carefully, “I like them because you gave them to me.” He reached down and pulled at the elastic waist, missing how all of Alec’s attention was immediately drawn there. "I'm still wearing them, even when they're stretched out and 3 years old. That's disgusting."

Alec shook his head and walked over to turn off the light. "You're a disgusting guy," retorted Alec as he pulled a blanket off Jace's bed and brought it over to the couch.

Alec lay awake, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to Jace’s even breathing.

"You're staying with me?" Jace asked into the darkness.

"I'm with you. Always." Alec squeezed his eyes shut, and prayed for a world where being with Jace wouldn't make his chest hurt.

"Try not to be so damned good looking next time we go itching for a fight, alright?" Alec could hear the smile in Jace's voice.

"Sorry jerk,’ Alec said grinning, ‘I’ll try to do better next time.”

 

5\. As soon as Alec awoke he pulled his blanket over his head, blocking out the light streaming from his windows. Last he checked, the time had been 12 PM, but his lock screen had been a picture of he and Jace, and so his phone had ended up on the other side of the room.

_Probably one of the more dramatic things I’ve done, but damn if it didn’t feel good._

“Fucking Jace,” Alec groaned into his pillow.

“No you’re not, and unless you get your act together you never will.”

Alec jumped away from the voice, falling off the side of his bed and hitting the floor with a low groan.

“Rise and sunshine, big brother of mine!” Isabelle smiled cheekily from her place on his bed, her smile only growing with the deepening of Alec’s frown.

“What are you- WHY are you—“ Alec failed to articulate a complete sentence, his brain functions too dulled by the combination of sleepiness and surprise.

“I thought I’d check on you after yesterday. With the huge stick up Jace’s ass, and the lack of stick up yours-' Alec blushed in embarrassment ‘-I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Alec pulled himself off the floor and leaned against his dresser, giving Izzy his most unimpressed expression.

“I’m fine.”

Izzy gave him an unimpressed stare back.

“I’m fine. Honestly Iss. Sure I was mad yesterday, but now I’m-“

“Fine?” Izzy interrupted.

“Yes.” Alec forced out.

Izzy hummed noncommittally, her eyes running over the clothes strewn about his room and his bow that was placed haphazardly against his door.

“See, I might believe you if I didn’t know you. Unfortunately for you I’m your little sister, and I know you better than anyone. Your room is a mess, you haven’t eaten anything in 24 hours and you’re still in bed at 3 PM. That doesn’t sound fine to me.”

Alec shrugged, managing to look every bit every bit as pathetic as Izzy made him out to be.

“Come here,” Izzy said softly, pulling back the covers on the bed and snuggling up underneath.

Alec sat down next to her, dropping his head on her shoulder and tangling their feet together. They sat in silence, hearts matching each other beat for beat as Alec worked up the courage to begin speaking.

When Alec finally began, he spoke so softly Izzy had to strain to hear him.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. Here, I mean. Or anywhere else for that matter. There’s Magnus and he’s great, truly but- and Clary’s here now, and I wish she _wasn’t_ and Lydia wants to help but I can’t put my trust in her because—and all of you- none of you trust me.”

Izzy let out a breath, eyes wide as she listened to Alec’s frenzied speech paired with his words.

Alec glanced over, taking in his sisters expression.

“You don’t-' he continued, ‘you don’t have to save me, okay? I’m supposed to be the leader, but I can’t lead when you betray my trust. I might not agree with you, with-with _Jace_ but I’ll always do my best to help. You don’t have to protect me.”

Isabelle reached out, smoothing her fingers along Alec's cheekbones.

“Its okay to need help, ‘lec. You always do your best to protect Jace and I. Let us return the favor sometimes.”

Alec scoffed.

“Well obviously that isn’t true. You heard him yesterday- my best just isn’t good enough.”

“Alec,’ Izzy commanded sharply, forcing his eyes on hers, ‘You know he didn’t mean that. You’ve always done your best for us, practically raised us since we were kids. He was just worried about Clary, and taking it out on the one person he knew could take whatever verbal abuse he could throw in his anger.”

“That doesn’t change the fact he’s right. I tried to help but I fucked it up, like always.” Alec felt a tear fall from his eye, only to be brushed away by Izzy’s fingers.

“God Iss, our bond is so _weak_. I thought after all these years it could take anything, but a few weeks with Clary and I couldn’t even track with him. I let him down, the one person I swore I would never let down, the person I lo-“

Alec snapped his jaw shut, looking up the ceiling as he tried to regain his composure. He could hear Izzy whispering soothing words somewhere to his left but everything was _too much too constricted where’s Jace._

Alec climbed out of the bed, ignoring Izzy reaching for his arm.  
He kept his back turned to his sister, searching his dresser for clean clothes.

“I’m just gonna get in the shower Iss. You were right, staying in bed does nothing for me. Valentine is out there somewhere, and I’m fucking up even more by staying here. So I’ll shower, and then call a meeting to make battle plans and I’ll make sure I do better this time.”  
Alec stalked off, leaving Izzy staring at his back, hoping she hadn’t just made things worse.

 

+1  
Alec checked his gear, jamming as many extra arrows into his bag as possible, and forcing several angel blades into his tight jeans. He’d had Isabelle draw fresh runes on him minutes before, the black markings acting as an extension of his all black ensemble.

 _Not as powerful as they would have been had Jace drawn them_ , Alec thought, _but anything to avoid the tension._

Alec visibly grimaced at that thought, shouldering his bag and pushing through the other shadowhunters preparing for battle. Alec could see Jace and Clary out of the corner of his eye, making last minute preparations before Clary’s first official fight.

 _The fact that he was teaching her the proper way to grip a knife and not French Kissing 101 is a miracle in and of itself_ , Alec pondered bitterly.

Alec was forced to a stop, from both his inner thoughts and physical walking, by a hard body. Alec stepped backwards quickly, but gripped the lean hips presented to him in order to stay upright.

“Shit, I’m really sorry, I was distrac-“ Alec lost his words as he found himself looking into yellow cat eyes.

“Alexander,” Magnus purred happily, “what a delightful coincidence.”

Alec snorted in amusement, watching Magnus's face light up with Alec’s reaction.

“So maybe I asked when the battle was taking place, and if there was any way to help and just who exactly might be there—it was a coincidence you ran into me. A coincidence I don’t hate, mind you, although I’d prefer the position a little more… horizontal.”

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, grinning as Alec finally realized the position the two of them were in, with Alec’s hands on Magnus’s hips and the two men practically nose to nose.

Alec stepped back quickly, flushing red to the tips of his ears. The warlock smiled gently and tipped Alec’s chin up, closing the distance between them to whisper in the younger mans ear.

“I don’t hate you, Alec. I know you’re as infatuated with that blonde Neanderthal as I am with you, and I understand you don’t see a future between us at the present. But I’d like to be your friend. I miss you when you aren’t around.”  
Magnus pulled back to see Alec’s reaction, and was pleased to find a smile growing on the angels face.

“I’d like to be your friend, Magnus. I think the Chairman would miss me if I disappeared from your life.” Alec smiled cheekily, which turned into a full on laugh as the bigger man was pulled into a hug.

“As your friend, I believe it to be my duty to tell you that a hot blonde meathead is totally checking us out over there. I’ve never seen anyone so jealous, or red before, wow.”

Alec quickly swiveled around and made eye contact with his parabatai, who was in fact very red and looking at the two of them.

Alec turned back to Magnus, blushing as he watched the warlock wave to Jace. Smacking his hand down and laughing, Alec prepared to refute Magnus's insinuation. Before he could, however, alarm bells sounded, telling the shadowhunters to prepare for war.

“Until we meet again, sweet prince.” Magnus kissed Alec’s hand and winked before taking off in the opposite direction, heading towards the Institute.

Alec steeled himself and turned, preparing to head into battle for the first time without Jace by his side.

 

~~~~~

 

Alec pulled a bow out of his quiver and into his bow, quickly releasing and hitting a forsaken straight in the heart.

From his vantage point on the roof of the Durmort he could see his parents fighting with the more experienced shadowhunters/ former circle members near Valentine and his men, leaving the young adults and their supernatural allies to fend off the forsaken and demons.

_Izzy is whipping the bad guys into shape- nice pun, mental high five- Simon is doing the vampire thing with Raphael over there, Jace is wielding his sword(((; and Clary is- fuckfuckfuck_

Alec couldn’t see her.

With echoes of _“yes you did, you lost her”_ pounding in his head, Alec jumped off the roof and onto the ground, running through the battle in hopes of seeing a flash of red hair.

_Nonono you can’t lose her Jace loves her Jace disappointed in you Jace Jace Jace_

Finally seeing vibrant red against the dark brick of the Durmort, Alec ran, struggling to pull out a bow as he maneuvered through the fight.  
Reaching the alleyway where he had seen Clary disappear he saw her, sitting on top of a dumpster, sword wielded in self defense.

“Clary? What’re you-“ Alec screamed as jagged teeth tore through his side, ripping him open and forcing his blood to spill out onto the dirty pavement.

His body fell backwards into a steadily growing pool of blood, and he whimpered in fear as a demon with a little girls face climbed on top of his body, grinning at him.

The last thing he remembered before drifting into blackness was the little girl dipping her finger into his blood, and using her split tongue to lick it off.

 

~~~~~

 

Alec rubbed his eyes as he awoke, the gentle pull on his wrist telling him he was hooked to an IV. A quick scan around the room told him he was in the institutes infirmary, and peeling off the bandages on his stomach showed him why. The bite mark left by the demon stretched from Alec’s hipbones to his ribs, and left ugly, bloody punctures from each tooth in its 3 rows of teeth. Alec scowled as he remembered being too distracted to _check your fucking blind spot you idiot_ , and his hands shook as he rewrapped his bandages.

“Was poisonous too,” a voice added from the chair next to Alec’s bed, “you would’ve died if your boyfriend hadn’t helped heal you.”

Alec tensed and turned to face his parabatai, searching for anything in his expression other than cool indifference. Finding nothing, he huffed and grabbed the bottle of water sitting on his bedside table.

 _I can pretend its his head when I unscrew the lid_ , thought Alec with vengeful glee.

“Magnus isn’t my boyfriend,” he said after taking a sip, “he’s my friend.” Alec ventured a glance at Jace, who looked a little less stoic. “You however, _are_ a boyfriend,” he continued, hoping to get Jace to leave him alone. “Shouldn’t you go comfort Clary? She almost died.”

“No,” Jace bit out, pulling at his hair, “you almost died. She almost _almost_ died- and anyways, you’ve been passed out for three days, we’ve already spoken.”

“So you have left my room,” teased Alec, “here I was hoping you kept a bedside vigil.” Alec chuckled, but quickly stopped when he realized there was no smile on Jace’s face.

Jace stood up and began pacing at the foot of Alec’s bed, wringing his hands together in frustration.

“I would _never_ leave you. Clary came in here hoping to apologize for her cowardice, for her hiding, and I nearly _killed_ her, Alec, because _she almost took you from me._ I’m terrified because you make me act stupid, stupider than I am usually and stupider than she does especially.”

“Stupider isn’t a word,” Alec interjected quietly, biting his lip when Jace turned his gaze towards him and swallowing when he saw Jace’s eyes track the movement.

“Alec, what I feel for you is illegal. I mean _literally_ , against the law. Not only are you technically my brother, which is some Fosters shit, you’re also my bonded, my parabatai. Not to mention the whole ‘two gay sons' thing is gonna freak Maryse the fuck out.”

Alec could feel himself gaping like a fish, but he had no control over his body. His soul had floated away, he was having an out-of-body experience, he was fucking _existential_ -

“So you’re- and you’re in- me? With me?” Alec could hear himself blabbering somewhere down below, but could only be proud of himself for forming somewhat coherent sentences.

Jace returned to his chair and sat down, bending so his forehead could touch Alec’s hand and prevent Alec from looking in his eyes.

“You never got a chance to see what memory the memory demon would have taken from me. I can promise you it wouldn’t have been Clary.”

Alec sharply inhaled, and leaned his head back against the head board.

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me right now,” Alec choked out in a strangled voice, praying to the archangel Michael he wouldn’t get an embarrassing love boner in his hospital gown.

Jace grinned up at him.

“I wanted to tell you for a while now, but Clary was attached and I felt responsible for bringing her into this world, I didn’t wanna ditch her for my hot brother.”

“Don’t call me your brother after you tell me _that_ , idiot.”

Jace smirked at Alec’s exasperated expression. “Should I call you daddy instead?”

Alec groaned. “Less than a minute of your feelings being out in the open and you wanna jump my bones. I feel like a piece of meat. A piece of meat who was just _mauled by a demon,_ by the way.”

Jace straightened up and scooted his chair closer to where Alec’s head lay.

“I really could have killed her, ‘lec. She tried to kiss me, in apology or desperation or whatever the fuck she was feeling but I- you were bleeding and there was poison in your blood and I couldn’t pretend to _not_ love you anymore.”

Alec smiled slightly and ran his hand through Jace’s hair, his smile growing as Jace dipped his head down and butted into his hand, like a cat.

“I love you too.”  
Jace smiled dopely at that, pulling Alec’s hand from his hair and pressing the palm to his lips.

“I want to kiss you.” Alec blurted out, blushing as red as a tomato when Jace’s sweet smile widened into a predatory grin.

“Yeah?”

Jace stood up and moved to bracket Alec’s thighs, careful to avoid the healing wound.

“Kissing Clary was nice,” started Jace, smiling slightly at the jealous heat in Alec’s eyes, “all gentle curves and tongue. I don’t think kissing you will be nice though.”

Alec frowned and dodged the lips that were coming towards him.

“Screw you, asshole. I know you’re a newly licensed gay, but that’s not how you get a guy to kiss you.”

Jace chuckled lowly, and leaned in until their noses were touching.

“It won’t be nice, genius. It’s going to be perfect. Its me and you- how could it not be?”

Jace reached the extra distance to press their lips together sweetly, gasping when Alec bit his bottom lip and moaning when Alec used the opening to swipe his tongue into Jace’s mouth. When it became hard to breathe, Jace pulled back. He took some satisfaction in seeing Alec’s eyes were just as glazed over as he knew his must be.

Jace sat back in silence, looking at Alec in shock.

“That bad, huh?” Alec murmured self deprecatingly. “I’ll do better next time.”

“Fuck Alec, I don’t know how it could possibly get better than that, but I’m willing to try.” Jace dove back in, ready to taste perfection again.


End file.
